Forum:Locations in episode articles
I have an idea for a new feature on Episode articles - a locations/places section. There we could list which houses appear in the episode, whether the Street is seen, and which exterior location work was done. Thoughts? David 21:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :That is so spooky - I was thinking much the same thing today! It would then help trace the first/last time certain locations were seen. Are you thinking along these lines (using episode 1 as an example): *Street exterior outside Corner Shop *Corner Shop *11 Coronation Street - Hallway and back room (and front of house through use of photocaption) *3 Coronation Street - Back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room (and front of house through use of photocaption) *Rovers Return Inn - Public and Select --Jtomlin1uk 15:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, something like that. I'm not sure whether to list them in order (as in 1-13 if all houses are shown) or order of appearance in the episode. How about this for Episode 1, formatted: Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn (Public/Snug) *1 Coronation Street (Back room) *3 Coronation Street (Back room) *11 Coronation Street (Back room) *Corner Shop David 19:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) That's quite a good idea, but I think adding "back room" is a bit ambitious? I would go for just he name of the location (e.g. 3 Coronation Street). Notdoppler 21:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I thought that at first but then I thought that the appearances of front rooms and upstairs was notable. The Rovers select wasn't seen all that often either. David 21:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Agree with David's comment. I also agree with the ordering. I think for the 1960s (anyway) we should state if the whole street is shown or only parts of it. Until the use of the Grape Street set in 1968 not all of the street would always be built in the studio. Also, I think it would be helpful (in the 1960s) to state if an outdoors scene was on location or in studio - consider the 1962 Easter episode where the scenes supposedly in the park with Ena, Minnie and Martha are in studio and the others are on location.--Jtomlin1uk 22:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Good ideas. I'm going to start watching all of my episodes from the beginning again and will start rolling out the changes! David 22:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Where do you see this section fitting on the episode template?--Jtomlin1uk 22:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::After cast, before notes. I think Plot-Cast-Places is a good order. David 22:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Can I also suggest that we follow the same order as in the "Who Lives Where" section of the year guides - that is Coronation Street, Rosamund Street, Victoria Street, Others.--Jtomlin1uk 22:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, we'll do that. David 22:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I think this is a great idea! Notdoppler 22:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Rovers back room/living room Am I right in thinking there is both a back room and living room at the Rovers? Only in some episodes I've seen another living room which appears to be a different room to the regularly seen back room. The difference is confirmed by the different wallpaper. Notdoppler (talk) 17:33, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I must confess to not focusing as much on the "newer" episodes, but I don't think there's another room downstairs. Although I seem to recall in the past there has been mention and shots of a separate living room (and perhaps kitchen) upstairs. --Karen2310 (talk) 17:58, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, in mid-2008 an upstairs flat suddenly appeared in the Rovers with an independent living room and kitchen (before and since, it's been made clear that the ones downstairs are the only ones on the premises, with bedrooms and the bathroom upstairs). It was used until sometime in early 2010. It's mentioned in the Rovers article. David (talk) 20:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::There's a bit of a retcon there then! Notdoppler (talk) 20:46, November 12, 2012 (UTC)